


Taking Care of Matthew

by just_chiara



Category: Actor RPF, Criminal Minds RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, Co-workers, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the filming of season 5. Shemar wants to take care of Matthew and his knee, Matthew wants sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Matthew

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't know the people portrayed. It's just fiction.
> 
> Written in response to a prompt posted at the [Criminal Minds RPF meme](http://ansera.livejournal.com/31339.html) ( _MGG/Shemar. Shemar goes mother hen over MGG about his leg. Bonus if in the trailer - I love trailers :D_ ).

Matthew tightened his grip on Shemar's shoulders and pulled away from the wall of the trailer to press himself against him. "Will you just kiss me already?"

"Not before you sit down, prop your leg up and let me get you some ice for your knee," Shemar said, hands firm on his lover's hips.

"Stop mothering me," Matthew laughed. His lips were just inches away from Shemar's. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that bad."

He did shift his weight a little to put less pressure on his left leg, though.

Shemar pushed him slowly back against the wall. "You know, I'm quite sure 'It doesn't hurt that bad' doesn't exactly qualify as fine."

"Glass half empty, much?"

"Matthew," Shemar looked at him right in the eye. "I'm not doing you against this wall, or any wall for that matter, as long as you still need a cane to walk."

He spoke slowly, like he was talking to a little child. And he kind of was, he thought, since Matthew acted like he was six years old most of the time. Which, by the way, was something that Shemar loved about him but would never admit. Ever.

"You are no fun at all," Matthew complained, but let Shemar help him to the couch and slide a pillow under his knee.

Shemar sat down on the edge of the couch and ran his fingers through Matthew's hair. "I just care about you, kid."

Matthew made a face. "Don't call me that. I'm not Reid. And I'm not a _kid_."

"Yeah, you are."

"Yeah, I am," he smiled at Shemar, then suddenly changed the subject. "You know, French kissing is a great painkiller. One of the best, actually. They did some research on that."

Shemar grinned. "Right."

"I swear!"

Shemar licked his lips, fingers itching to take Matthew's clothes off and touch his bare skin. "And what do researchers say about blow jobs? Or sex on trailer couches?"

"Even better," Matthew pulled him into a kiss. Then, lips still close to his, he added, "and I'm in _so much pain_ right now."


End file.
